


Drunk

by GarbageCanDoIt



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: F/F, bananas are berries, shuhua and miyeon have horrible memory, soojing is a crybaby drunk, soyeon is a victim
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26359834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GarbageCanDoIt/pseuds/GarbageCanDoIt
Summary: "Miyeon and Shuhua don't remember anything when they are drunk"Celebrations, drinks, drunk confessions.But what actually happened? Does anyone remember?
Relationships: Cho Miyeon/Yeh Shuhua
Kudos: 57





	Drunk

**Author's Note:**

> Was originally posted on AFF but I'll put it here too because why not
> 
> Based on the VLIVE where Minnie and Yuqi talked about the members' drinking habits
> 
> I adore Mishu so please enjoy!

"Let's get it!" yelled Soyeon as she held up her glass.

The rest of the girls erupted into cheers, hooting and cheering loudly. They had just wrapped up promotions for both Oh My God and Luv U and decided to head to Miyeon, Soojin and Shuhua's dorm to celebrate.

They huddled in the living room, with bottles of various alcohol lining the walls.

"Wow, it's been ages since we were able to get together like this! Should we open the soju first? Oh but Exy unnie said this brand of whiskey is really good. But what about this bottle of wine? We've been keeping it for so lon-"

"Yuqi calm down. You're screaming into my ear." Soojin cut her off while rolling her eyes.

Bottles popped. Glasses clinked.

Glasses emptied. Bottles emptied, one by one.

It wasn't that crazy at first. The girls talked, they laughed and they had fun.

But as they drank more and more, "normal" was tossed out the window.

"I ate Minnie's last piece of Godiva chocolate." Soyeon confessed out of nowhere.

"WHAT?!" two voices yelled in unison.

"Why are you yelling?! It's not even your chocolate!" Minnie glared at Yuqi.

"I DON'T KNOW! OH I JUST WANNA SAY I BORROWED SHUHUA'S HOODIE AND DIDN'T RETURN IT!"

"YAH SONG YUQI!"

Chaos ensued as the girls were screaming at each other and laughter filled the room.

Miyeon smiled as she looked around at her precious members. Sure, they always made fun of her but she knows that at the end of the day, they were always there for her. She wouldn't have it any other way.

Except the fact that her favourite person in the world was currently clinging oh so closely to Soojin (who seemed to be tearing up for some strange reason).

Miyeon narrowed her eyes at Shuhua's hand which was wrapped around Soojin's arm. Shuhua's giddy smile was annoying her. Why couldn't Shuhua act like that towards her as well? She's always pushing her away and to be honest, it hurts sometimes.

"JIN JIN AHHHH I LOVE YOUUUU. YOU COOK GOOOOD FOOD FOR ME! I WANT TO SMELL YOUR HAIR"

Maybe it was the alcohol. Okay, it definitely was because of the alcohol because sober Miyeon would never do what she's about to do right now.

Reaching over, Miyeon grabbed Shuhua's arm and pulled the maknae towards herself.

Shuhua yelped in surprise as she was forcefully separated from Soojin.

"Unnieeee what are you doing?! I was having a moment with Jin Jin" whined Shuhua.

Although that was extremely cute, Miyeon wasn't going to let that face distract her from what her (drunken) mind was going to say.

Pinching Shuhua's cheeks, Miyeon leaned towards Shuhua, invading her personal space.

"You.....why do you always avoid showing me affection? Ya...do you hate me so much?"

Shuhua wanted to reply but a certain Cho Miyeon was currently squishing and pulling her cheeks.

"Unni-"

"And why won't you let me hug you or kiss you?! Do I smell? And you won't even look at me for more than 3 seconds! Am I not pretty enough? Should I put more makeup? Is it because I can't draw even eyebrows? I can draw a mole under my eye to be like Soojin! I'm trying my bes-"

Having enough of the eldest's whining (and also being completely drunk), Shuhua cut her off by shoving her Unnie, pushing her onto the cold hard tiles of the living room floor.

"What the hec-"

''Shut up! Unnie, you're so stupid. I don't hate you''

From their current position, Shuhua was hovering above Miyeon with one hand on her shoulder, keeping the older girl in place. And for the first time, Shuhua gazed directly into Miyeon's eyes (for more than 3 seconds).

"I make fun of you because your angry expressions are so cute that I could die. I cling onto the other Unnies because I like seeing you jealous which shows that you care. I push you away when you try to hug or kiss me because every time you come so close to me, my heart feels like it's about to explode and I don't know what to do."

Pink. That's the colour that was appearing on both of the girls' cheeks after Shuhua's word vomit. Looking away from Miyeon's face, the maknae removed her hand from Miyeon's shoulder and continued shyly.

"And I can't look at you...because you're so pretty, it hurts.''

''I don't know how to act around you. Not when you're always looking at me so lovingly and taking care of me even if I was mean to you.''

Warm. Shuhua felt a hand cupping her cheek and turning her head to face her secret favourite person.

Miyeon sat up and was grinning like she won the lottery. Crescent moon eyes and rose-dusted cheeks.

_Aish, this unnie. What an annoyingly cute sight._

''Do you mean it?''

Shuhua nodded slowly.

Leaning closer, Miyeon gently held the youngest's face with both hands, making sure that she was looking at her directly this time.

''Say it.''

Maybe it was good that Shuhua drank about two (or was it three? who's counting) bottles of soju because she would never have said this aloud.

"Miyeon unnie, I like you.''

With those 5 words, Shuhua witnessed the brightest smile she's ever seen from her precious unnie.

Oh god, I'm going blind. This is the smile I want to see everyday.

''I like you too, Yeh Shuhua.''

With that confession, Miyeon leaned in...

...and captured Shuhua in the coziest hug she's ever experienced.

Opening her eyes (don't ask her why it was closed), Shuhua pouted in confusion and a tinge of disappointment.

''I'd kiss you but I'm too drunk right now and I don't want to kiss you in this state. I want to live every moment with you clearly''

_Even when drunk, this unnie is still such a sweet talker._

The youngest hummed and buried herself deeper into the crook of Miyeon's neck.

Unfortunately, their sweet moment didn't last long. Not when they were in a room with a bunch of chaotic drunk gays.

''YAH! SEO SOOJIN BIT ME! HELP!'' Soyeon screamed in horror while clutching her neck.

The newly-formed couple looked over to see Soojin straddling her same-aged friend and growling. The poor leader had visible teeth marks on her collarbone.

Yuqi and Minnie were vlogging and blabbering nonsense into the camera. Hopefully they didn't accidentally turn on V-LIVE or the 8th-floor unnie will definitely have their heads.

''Unnie let's leave. These people are weirdos.''

Pulling Miyeon by the wrist, the couple retired to Miyeon's room for the night.

\------------------------------

Today was definitely going to be a shitty day.

First of all, her head hurts. Second of all, why was it so warm? Third of all, what was this weight on her body?!

Peering open her eyes, Shuhua looked down...to see someone's head resting comfortable on her chest.

"AHHH WHAT THE HELL?!"

Kick

''Oof-''

The intruder was unceremoniously kicked off the queen-sized bed and landed on the ground with a loud thud.

''Miyeon unnie?''

''Why the heck were you in my bed you pervert!''

Rubbing her sore butt, Miyeon looked up at the her assailant.

''You idiot, what was that for?! And if you didn't notice, you're in MY bed you brat!'', Miyeon crossed her arms childishly.

Hearing that, Shuhua glanced around the room and realised that it was indeed not hers.

_Oh. Oops. That was awkward._

''Uhm well...you must have kidnapped me or something! Why would I be here with a pervert like you?!'' stuttered the maknae.

Freaking out. She is freaking out. Yeh Shuhua just spent the whole night cuddling with her crush. The one and only Cho Miyeon. This couldn't be real.

SLAM! The door to was flung open and the rest of the members strolled in.

''Oh so Shuhua was here all along! We were about to call the cops y'know.'' Soyeon chirped as she casually made herself comfortable on Miyeon's bed.

''Why are you in Miyeon's bed anyway?'' Minnie questioned Shuhua, raising her eyebrows in confusion.

"IT WAS HER!''

''UNNIE KIDNAPPED ME!''

The eldest and youngest members pointed accusingly at each other.

Yuqi who was checking her gallery for selcas to upload on U CUBE suddenly stopped when she saw her vlog with Minnie from the night before.

Welp, since TJ were fighting again, might as well just do my own thing and watch the vlog to refresh my memory.

Play.

''Hello everyoneeeee! We are YuNnie! MiQi? Yeaaa Miqi and we are not drunk!''

''Did you know that a banana is a berry?''

''Yuqi, no one cares.''

Yuqi slapped a hand over her face. This was a horrible vlog.

A couple of seconds later, Yuqi saw TJ at the background. It was Miyeon pulling Shuhua away from Soojin.

''Oh this is going to be good,'' snickered the Chinese.

Volume 100%

_''Ya...do you hate me so much?''_

Everyone turned towards Yuqi when they heard Miyeon's voice coming from the giraffe-obsessed girl's phone.

''Come here! Let us see!''

Minnie pulled Yuqi to settle her on Miyeon's bed. Despite arguing just a couple of moments ago, Miyeon was back on the bed and by Shuhua's side. Everyone was huddled on the bed and staring excitingly at the phone which was replaying the TJ scene from MinQi's drunk vlog.

_''....why won't you let me hug you or kiss you?! Do I smell? And you won't even look at me for more than 3 seconds..."_

Snickers could be heard from the other members and Miyeon felt like hell. This was embarrassing. She basically just announced how whipped she was for Shuhua with her own mouth. She groaned as she hid her face in her hands.

Several moments later, Miyeon's self-agony was interrupted by scandalous gasps from her fellow members. Peering through her fingers, she saw the scene where Shuhua pushed her towards the ground and stared at her.

_Wow. That was hot._

Dirty looks were thrown her way and she could hear Shuhua whine in embarrassment.

''Did I say that out loud? Sorry.''

_''I make fun of you because your angry expressions are so cute that I could die. I cling onto the other Unnies because I like seeing you jealous which shows that you care. I push you away when you try to hug or kiss me because every time you come so close to me, my heart feels like it's about to explode and I don't know what to do.''_

Oohs and ahhs were heard and all Shuhua wanted to do right now was hide.

This was not real.

_''And I can't look at you...because you're so pretty, it hurts.''_

''Wow bro! Who knew you were such a sweet talker!'' Yuqi bumped Shuhua's shoulder.

Retching noises could be heard from the other three members.

Shuhua was heating up so much, you could probably fry an egg on her forehead.

Warmth. She looked down and saw Miyeon's hand grasping hers. She looked up at Miyeon's beautiful face. Her unnie was biting her lip shyly while keeping her eyes on the phone.

_''Say it."_

''OH MY GOD THIS IS LIKE A K-DRAMA!'' Minnie hollered dramatically as she grasped her heart

_''Miyeon unnie, I like you.''_

The room erupted in cheers. Shuhua groaned as she hid her face in Miyeon's neck.

_''I like you too, Yeh Shuhua.''_

Louder cheers.

''Finally! I was so sick of you two always dancing around each other like lovesick puppies and using me to make each other jealous,'' complained Soojin.

The other members agreed in unison.

_''I'd kiss you but I'm too drunk right now and I don't want to kiss you in this state. I want to live every moment with you clearly''_

Even more shouts fill the room. MiQi were hooting and even her beloved Soojin and Soyeon were teasing them.

''THAT'S IT. ALL OF YOU GET OUT!'' Shuhua screamed as she pushed everyone out of the room. The youngest locked the door and leaned against it with a relieved sigh.

She saw Miyeon patting the space on the bed beside her.

Like an obedient (and whipped) puppy, Shuhua went back to the bed and snuggled into Miyeon's side.

"Well...I guess the cat's out of the bag now right?'' whispered Shuhua softly as she looked up from the crook of Miyeon's neck.

As usual, the eldest was looking at her like she showed her all the stars. But this time, she also has a shit-eating grin plastered on her face. This unnie is so annoying. But she's so beautiful. And this time, Shuhua doesn't look away.

''Are you sober now?'' the main-vocal of the group murmured.

''...Yes'' the Taiwanese breathed.

With that, Miyeon leaned in again and this time, it wasn't for a hug.

The kiss was soft, gentle and it just felt so fucking right.

They pulled away, leaning on each other's forehead to catch their breaths.

''If I knew this was how I could get you to admit your feelings, I would have gotten you drunk earlier.''

''Shut up. Now hold me and let's cuddle a while more before we have to deal with their teasing later.''


End file.
